Around Again
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Sequel to Full Circle. Another year has passed and Abby reflects once more.


_I realize I am woefully behind on reading fics and reviewing. Life's been impossibly busy as well as rather challenging. I will catch up when time permits. This particular fic was a gift for a dear friend and I could not let it languish, so here you go, I hope you enjoy._

Around Again  
2012 Evenstar Estel

Abby wondered if her own father had been as loving and as doting with her as Connor was with their daughter. She hoped so. She believed so. She hadn't any memories to prove that fact, but her mother had always told her that her father loved her more than anything in the whole world. There were only three pictures of her and her dad that had survived her tumultuous childhood after her mother had remarried., and Abby cherished them, along with the few she had of her mother. Not much had survived her early years, but there was no help for it. She'd survived and that was what was important. Because of that terrible time, she'd become the woman she was now, one who had the most wonderful husband in the world and the brightest, most beautiful little daughter any one could ever hope for.

Abby sat at the big bay window of their flat watching as Connor spoon fed their nearly one year old darling her dessert of mashed bananas and strawberries after having fed her supper. Between spoonfuls of mush, Connor would make faces at her, kiss her chubby cheeks and speak sweet words about how much he loved her. The baby giggled and squirmed in her highchair, reaching for him to kiss or cuddle as her face became ever more smeared with fruit.

Abby felt a great swell of love and pride for them both. As the fateful anniversary of her mother's passing neared, it took great effort for Abby to stave off the feelings of loss and regret. The pain had lessened over the years and she could remember her mother with love and fondness, but the ache of the loss remained and she knew it always would. However, while she couldn't help but be melancholy, there was a new joy within her that tempered her sadness. She had Connor and their precious Margaret Rosslyn. Connor had taken to calling her Maggie for short, or sometimes his _Miss Muggle. _Abby simply called her _my angel_. She understood so much more about life and her own mother and the choices she'd made. For her daughter, there was nothing Abby would not do.

She sighed and shivered when the fall of rain outside the window intensified. Much like the year before the days leading up to her mother's anniversary were cold and tempestuous. Abby supposed that was how it ought to be, as it was a very solemn time indeed. She wiped away the tears that came to her eyes and looked out the window, continuing to listen to Connor and Margaret talking to each other.

Quite some time passed and Abby hadn't noticed the flat had gone quiet, when suddenly Connor was there before her, holding their daughter out in front of himself, aiming to pass her to her mother. Margaret's little legs kicked about and she gave Abby a big three toothed grin along with a hearty giggle.

"Thought you could use some cheering up," Connor explained sheepishly, "Even if she smells and tastes like bananas."

Abby gave him a chastising look, to which he responded with a grin and dropped their daughter into her mother's lap.

"Mama! Mama!" Margaret cried, throwing her arms around Abby's neck and squeezing with all her might as she buried her face in Abby's hair and sighed happily. Abby wrapped her baby up in her arms and felt herself suffuse with both love and longing.

"Thanks, Conn," Abby whispered in reply, looking up at her husband and into his warm, dark eyes, seeing love reflected back. "Just what I needed most."

He knelt before them and leaned in, laying his lips to her for a slow, deep kiss that left Abby's cheeks warm and her belly fluttering. She closed her eyes and basked in the family she'd created for herself, knowing down to her soul that her mother would be proud and happy of all her daughter had accomplished.

!*!*!

As Connor set the sleeping Margaret in her cot for the night, then lay her blanket over her. Abby looked on and pondered. She cast her eyes over the nursery and remembered the remarkable journey she and Connor had taken when they'd decided to have a baby. From the moment they'd conceived until this one, Abby had found a certain peace in her heart, one that had been missing since she was twelve years old. The next decision came to her easily. She approached her husband, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lay her cheek to his chest.

Their daughter snored lightly and cuddled under her blanket, falling into a deep sleep. Her hair was long, dark, and thick like Connor's but her eyes were big and blue like Abby's, and her namesake, her grandmother. Margaret Maitland would live on, through Abby and through her children.

"I think we should go to bed too," Abby suggested.

"Little early, isn't it? Only half past seven," Connor replied.

"Not to sleep, my love." She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at the instant look of hunger and lust that darkened his eyes. If there was one thing she could count on where husband was concerned, was his insatiable desire for her. He worshipped her, body and soul, and Abby felt incredibly lucky and coveted.

She led him from the nursery and into their bedroom. Outside the rain poured down, but Abby liked the sound of it against their window and the rhythm that beat in tandem with her heart. She liked it dark too, but with enough light coming in from the street lamps below so that she could see still Connor's face as well as his body and how it moved within hers. She turned down the bed and undressed, shivering again. It was time to turn up the gas. This autumn was a decidedly cold one. She climbed under the covers, just as Connor shucked his boxers and dove in with her.

They pulled the duvet up to their chins and inched closer. Hands sought flesh and they pressed themselves against each other, naked and wanting. Abby buried her face against Connor's neck and the pillow, her fingertips pressing into his shoulders and chest. She'd not cry, not when she was wanting to make him happy. She'd take all he could give her this night and let his love fill the hole in her heart that seemed so large.

His hand rubbed up and down plain of her back, warming her chilled skin and making her tremble. His touch aroused more than just passion inside her. She needed him for so much more - to keep her steady, to support her in their raising Margaret together, to make her laugh, to hold and comfort her when she was sad and to make sure she knew that there would always be someone on her side. He was her other half and she'd be lost without him. There was no help for it, she'd cry at some point, and Abby knew that Connor would kiss those tears away.

She tasted the skin of his throat with her lips and tongue, savouring the tang and flavour. He groaned and shifted his pelvis firmly against hers, seeking the friction of his cock against the wiry hairs at the juncture of her thighs. One of her hands wove into the thick lengths of his hair and their lips met, mouths open and questing with tongues curling around each other's to caress. Connor's hands roamed over her body, touching and squeezing. He closed one over her breast, finding it far more ample for having had their daughter. He massaged the soft mound, feeling the hardened nipple against his palm. He sighed her name against her lips and wrapped her up in his arms, rolling her beneath him. He kissed and suckled at her breasts as he fumbled in the drawer of the bedside table for a condom.

Abby reached out and took his hand in hers, drawing it away.

"Don't," she whispered.

"Abby?" he questioned.

"We don't need one... if that's okay?"

A grin spread across his face. He understood what she was proposing. She'd not gone back on birth control as she'd wanted to nurse their daughter for as long as possible. Though Margaret had been weaned two months previously, Abby hadn't started up on the pill again. Perhaps it was always in the back of her mind that she wanted another child and though it may not happen this night, she knew it was something she did want. Judging by the way Connor's eyes danced and the grin stayed on his face, so did he. He laughed and she did too. They caught each other up in another beautiful kiss and smiled throughout.

Abby welcomed him into her body, arching with a sharp gasp as she was stretched and filled. It would always be one of Abby's regrets that she'd not made love to Connor until their time in the Cretaceous Era. She'd learned over their year just how passionate, loving and brilliant he was. While they'd had challenging times along the way, when they came together and became one, all fears and doubts evaporated. Connor was the best of men, as a husband and a father. Abby knew her mother would've loved him dearly.

Abby's eyes fluttered closed as he began to move and her with him. With only a few strokes of that big beautiful cock of his, Abby was on the verge of coming. They kissed with the same hunger they always did, but this time, knowing that something more was meant to come from their union, there was an intensity to it that they'd not felt for some time. When Connor broke off their kiss so that he could look into her eyes, Abby found herself shaken down to her core. The pure love she saw in them overwhelmed her. She came with a silent cry, feeling her entire body tingle and convulse as her core clamped down around him, stilling his movements as the pleasure rolled through her over and over, stealing away her words and her senses. After several blissful moments, she gave one last shudder, her breath hitched and her tears came.

"Oh Abby, shhhh, love," Connor soothed in a hushed voice. "I know, I know. You have me, though, I'll never leave."

Still hard and in want of her, he began to thrust again, kissing away her tears as she clung to him. She felt the stirrings building up again. The first orgasm had been quite intense and Abby knew the next one would be even greater. It was always that way with Connor. He could make her body sing in ways she'd never before thought she was capable of. Together they'd discovered every nuance and every facet of how to give each other the most exquisite pleasure. When it was like this, quiet and deeply connected, they knew each other best and gave without measure. Abby felt the most complete when they made love, save for when they were with their daughter.

"Take what you need from me, Conn," she spoke to his ear. "I'm yours, all yours. You can be a bit more rough if you like. You know I do." She dug her nails into his back, then scored them downwards to clutch his arse, giving it a firm squeeze. Something akin to a growl rumbled in his chest and he gave a hard buck of his hips, making Abby cry out and her entire body vibrate with ecstasy. Their couplings were always filled with deep love, but when Connor allowed himself to give in, to let himself go, it always proved to be particularly amazing for them both. He'd already filled her heart this night, now she wanted him to do so with her body. She wanted to give and to take, she wanted everything from him.

Connor withdrew and surged into her again, and again, over and over. His breath was hot against her face and his soft grunts of effort were music to her ears. She encouraged him on, moving with him, rolling her hips into his thrusts, jerking as her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone. Stroke after stroke, Connor brought her closer to another orgasm. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she gasped his name with each entrance into her body. He moved faster, his grunts becoming whines and moans as he strove towards his release. Abby urged him on, begging him to come inside her.

Their sweat and sounds mingled and Connor fitfully wiped the tears from her cheeks, even as his own began to fall. He was on the edge, desperate and consumed by his love and need for her.

"Come, Connor," Abby bade, and at her words his body arched with his hands holding on to her in a bruising grip. Abby felt the warmth of his release flood her and her orgasm followed. Her body welcomed it and every pulse of her sex around his cock pulled that warmth deeper. Abby revelled in the sensation and the heat suffusing her. Knowing what they both wanted to result from this only made the pleasure greater.

Connor went heavy atop her, and Abby caged him with her arms and legs as pleasure lingered and coursed through them in the aftermath.

"You make me so happy, Connor," Abby spoke softly. "I love you."

"I love you," he exhaled, burying his face at her neck. "Love you so much..."

They turned their faces each other, coming together with a passionate kiss that left them breathless. They held each other tightly, basking in their conjured warmth and the sanctity of what they'd just shared. Sleep came quickly as they both fell under, holding each other through the night and on until morning.

!*!*!

Abby awoke with the sun the next day. She and Connor had fallen asleep quite early and having not closed the curtains, she was greeted by bright sun streaming through the window. The rain from the night before reflected the light in an array of prisms around the room. She turned her head at the sound of approaching footsteps, smiling as she saw a boxer clad and bed-headed Connor with Margaret in his arms. Her husband looked utterly dishevelled and debauched, and all the sexier for holding a cute baby. He pulled back the covers the climbed in next to her, letting the toddler burrow and snuggle up to her mother's body. Abby welcomed her daughter with a kiss to her forehead as Margaret settled her head in the crook of Abby's shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"Good morning," Connor spoke, settling his hand upon his wife's bare belly and beginning to stroke it with his thumb. Abby smiled and lay her hand over his.

"A very good morning," Abby replied, threading their fingers together. The baby cooed and burbled, looking up at her father. Connor wrapped his girls up in his arms and kissed them both. Abby had never had a more perfect moment and thought ahead to a time when their family would grow and another child would bless their home. Her beautiful mother may have been denied the happy, perfect life her daughter now lived, but Abby could not longer dwell on the past. She had to look forwards and welcome the future, knowing her mother was watching over them and blessing their family with her love and light. Abby looked into Connor's eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks to her mother for guiding her to the man who'd changed her life in so many ways. She then looked to her daughter and saw a familiar gleam in her innocent eyes, wondering if perhaps her mother was so far away afterall.

The End


End file.
